We are not immortal
by Miriam14
Summary: Ostatnia walka Percy'ego i Annabeth.


_Polecam włączyć tę oto muzykę:  
__ watch?v=CYUbLkULtkk__  
Jeśli przeczytasz, skomentuj. Miło wiedzieć, że ktoś tam jednak jest i czyta moje opowiadania.  
_

* * *

_We are not immortal_

_Pierwsza siostra naciąga nić.  
_ Dookoła widzisz tylko śmierć – martwe ciała i góry pyłu. W powietrzu unosi się metaliczny zapach. Ziemia ma czerwony kolor, ale nie jest to sprawka promieni słońca.  
Macie wojnę, nie spodziewasz się innego widoku. Zachciało Wam się pisać historię, proszę bardzo. Ale będziecie musieli to zrobić własną krwią.  
Choć nie dostrzegasz już w tym ani odrobiny sensu, walczysz dalej. Brniesz przed siebie, a Twe kroki wyznaczają szarą ścieżkę. Tracisz siłę, ale i tak zaciskasz mocniej palce na rękojeści miecza. Nie możesz się poddać. Nie Ty, Córka Mądrości. Porażka Ci nie przystoi.  
Wtem zauważasz coś, czego inni nie mogą dojrzeć. Raczej to wyczuwasz – delikatne drżenie ziemi. Potem Twój wzrok pada na urwisko i walczącą u jego podnóża postać. Czarnowłosy chłopak trzyma potwory na długość swojego miecza. Ale krąg wokół niego wciąż się zacieśnia.  
Rzucasz się do biegu. Jest zbyt zajęty walką, by zauważyć to, co Ty dostrzegasz bez trudu. Przedzierasz się przez tłum, instynktownie odpierając padające zewsząd ciosy. W końcu do niego docierasz, ale jest już za późno.  
Nie zdąży zareagować na twoje słowa, nieważne jak głośno byś je wywrzeszczała. Jest zbyt zajęty walką, zbyt skupiony na przeciwniku. Unikasz ciosu jego miecza i mocno popychasz go do przodu.  
Widzisz zdziwienie na jego twarzy. Sekundę potem zmienia się ono w przerażenie, ale Ty już nie możesz Tego zobaczyć.

_Druga siostra przecina ją spiżowymi nożycami._

Czujesz, jak ciężar maleje. Czyjeś opiekuńcze ramiona wyciągają Cię i układają delikatnie na ziemi. Nie otwierasz oczu – i tak wiesz, kogo zobaczysz.  
- Ann – szepcze. Uśmiechasz się delikatnie i gładzisz go po policzku. Zaciska palce na Twojej dłoni i mocniej przyciska ją do swojej twarzy. Decydujesz się uchylić powieki. Po raz pierwszy dostrzegasz łzy w jego oczach. Żadna jednak nie spływa jeszcze po jego twarzy.  
- Uspokój się, Glonomóżdżku – uśmiechasz się kpiąco, choć każdy ruch i słowo sprawiają ci ból. - Przecież kiedyś i tak by do tego doszło.  
- Ale... - zaczyna.  
- Nie, Percy. Umieram. Pogódź się z tym – uspokajasz go. Całą sytuacja Cię bawi. Właśnie umierasz w jego ramionach, jednocześnie pomagając mu się z tym pogodzić.  
- Tartar zawsze walczy o swoje, skarbie – tłumaczysz mu łagodnym tonem. - To co z niego uciekło, będzie musiało wrócić.  
Nie odpowiada. Zamykasz oczy. Gładzi Twoje włosy. Czujesz, jak jego ręka drży co raz mocniej.  
- Nie płacz – mówisz cichym głosem. Nie masz już nawet siły, by otworzyć oczy. - Tylko mnie pocałuj.  
Jego wargi dotykają Twoich ust. Po raz ostatni czujesz ich ciepło i słony smak. Ogarnia Cię spokój. Możesz wreszcie odejść. Nie będzie już bólu, strachu, stresu...  
Jedynie cisza i spokój.

_Pierwsza siostra ponownie naciąga nić.  
_Patrzysz przerażony jak powoli gaśnie w Twoich ramionach. W końcu jej dusza ulatuje z ciała. Siedzisz pochylony z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Żadna łza nie spływa po Twoim policzku. Nie możesz na to pozwolić. Nie Ty, Synu Głębin.  
Zaraz potem wybuchasz. Nie jesteś jednak tamą, pękającą pod zbyt dużą presją. Jesteś wodą, wściekła, potężną wodą, która tak długo czekała, by uwolnić się ze swojego więzienia.  
Chwytasz mocno swój miecz i rzucasz się do walki. Tniesz, pchasz, siekasz, atakujesz, uderzasz, wyprowadzasz cios za ciosem. Nie musisz się bronić – nikt nie ma czasu, by Cię zaatakować. Przesz przed siebie, torując drogę przez góry pyłu, splamionego krwią. Namierzasz cel za celem, po czym uderzasz z morderczą precyzją. Nie zostało Ci już nic innego – tylko walka. Zmieniłeś się w maszynę do zabijania.  
W końcu się zatrzymujesz. W okolicy dziesięciu metrów od _niej_, nie ma już nikogo, z kim mógłbyś walczyć. Pokonałeś setki przeciwników w zaledwie kilka minut. Wbijasz swój miecz w ziemię, po czym upadasz na kolana. Ręce i głowę opierasz o jego rękojeść. Dookoła dostrzegasz tylko jedną, wielką mogiłę.  
Widzisz też _jej_ ciało pozbawione życia.

_Druga siostra przecina ją spiżowymi nożycami.  
_ Wtedy słyszysz, jak ktoś zbliża się do Ciebie. Nie stara się nawet być niezauważonym. Kroki dudnią ciężko, wzbijają chmury kurzu, który drażni Twoje nozdrza. Już masz podnieść się i ruszyć do walki...  
Nie masz jednak siły. Jesteś pełen energii, mocy, nie masz żadnych poważnych ran. Brak Ci jednak siły woli. Nie masz już tak naprawdę o co walczyć. Przegrałeś tę bitwę na starcie. Jak możesz mówić o wygranej, gdy osoba na której najbardziej Ci zależało, poległa i to z Twojego powodu?!  
Nie wyciągniesz miecza. Nie wstaniesz i nie rzucisz się na wroga. Nie stoczysz następnej heroicznej walki. Nie zabijesz kolejnego sługi Gai. Nie masz po co. Nie masz dla kogo. Czekasz, aż Śmierć zabierze Cię ze sobą. Kiedyś każdy heros musi upaść.  
Zamykasz oczy. Słyszysz coraz szybsze kroki. Są coraz bliżej Ciebie. Miecz przecina powietrze z głuchym świstem. Ktoś krzyczy w oddali. A potem zimne ostrze przeszywa Twoje ciało na wylot. Krew plami koszulkę. Ramiona nagle tracą całą siłę. Upadasz na ziemię, twarzą w pył.  
Zawsze zastanawiałeś się, jak wygląda umieranie. Jak ogromny jest ból, na czym polega to całe cierpienie. Bałeś się jej w głębi serca, tak jak każdy człowiek. Bo przecież nim byłeś. Może i masz w sobie krew bogów, ale nie czyni Cię to nieśmiertelnym. _Aequo pulsat pede, _mawiali. Śmierć puka jednakowo, do drzwi każdego człowieka.  
Nie spodziewałeś się jednak, że będzie ona wyglądać tak. Nie czujesz bólu, a słodką gorycz porażki rozlewającą się po całym ciele. Masz wrażenie jakby jakiś anioł objął Cię swoim ciepłym skrzydłem.  
Wyciągasz rękę i zaciskasz palce na _jej_ lodowatej dłoni. Zamykasz oczy. Wydaje Ci się, że odwzajemnia uścisk. Potem odchodzisz.  
Wprost w _jej _ramiona.

_Trzecia siostra czeka z otwartymi ramionami._

Wygraliście, przegrywając. Przegraliście, wygrywając.  
Nieważna jest kolejność słów, bo znaczenie wciąż jest to samo. Pokonaliście Gaję i jej popleczników. Ale straciliście przyjaciół.  
Krzyczysz ze wściekłości, widząc ich martwe ciała. Wbijasz swój czarny, stygijski miecz, obok jego broni, wykonanej z niebiańskiego spiżu. Osuwasz się bezwiednie na kolana i opierasz o rękojęść. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, że on zrobił to samo na chwilę przed śmiercią.  
Łzy upokorzenia ciekną po Twoich policzkach. Najgorsza nie jest świadomość, że oni polegli. Jak będziesz żył, wiedząc, że nie mogłeś im pomóc? Że nie zrobiłeś nic i nic zrobisz, by ich ocalić? Do każdego w końcu dotrze, że ze Śmiercią nie można walczyć. Ale nie do Ciebie, Syna Umarłych.  
Słyszysz czyjeś kroki. Po ich rytmie rozpoznajesz Hazel i Franka. Twoja siostra wybucha płaczem. Słyszysz go słabiej, gdy chłopak przyciska ją do swojej piersi. Zaraz potem przychodzi reszta – Leo, Jason, Piper, trener Hedge, Grover, Thalia. Coraz więcej herosów, przerażonych tym widokiem.  
- Nico, zrób coś! - wrzeszczy Hazel, po czym wyrywa się Frankowi i klęka koło Ciebie. - Zrób coś, błagam! Powiedz, że to nie prawda!  
W głowie nagle słyszysz słowa przepowiedni :

_Siedmioro herosów podjąć musi wyzwanie,  
inaczej pastwą ognia lub burz świat sie stanie.  
Przysięga ostatnim tchem dochowana będzie,  
a wróg w zbrojnym rynsztunku u Wrót Śmierci siędzie._

- To koniec Hazel – mówisz pozbawionym emocji głosem. - Odeszli. Wypełnili przepowiednię.  
Wstajesz, wyciągasz miecz z ziemi i odchodzisz. Nie możesz spojrzeć im w twarz.  
Ty, Syn Śmierci, który nie uchronił bliskich przed jej goryczą.

_Ale żadna z nich nie ma mocy, by Was rozdzielić.  
_Otwierasz oczy.  
Nad Tobą jest tylko niebo, a dookoła szum fal. Siadasz i rozglądasz się dookoła. Jesteś na plaży, słońce delikatnie grzeje Twoją twarz. Przyglądasz się swoim ręką. Zniknęła całe krew i brud. Rany się zagoiły. Gdzie Ty jesteś?  
- Perseuszu – odwracasz się. Nad Tobą stoi smukła dziewczyna o blond lokach, jak u jakiejś księżniczki. Burzowe oczy wpatrują sie w Ciebie ze smutkiem. - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?  
Wybuchasz śmiechem. Wstajesz, chwytasz jej twarz w obie dłonie i całujesz w usta, po czym szepczesz:  
- Zawsze razem, pamiętasz?


End file.
